


敬我們充滿光明的未來

by flynnlecter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnlecter/pseuds/flynnlecter





	

褪去劣質病服，習慣廉價粗糙布料的皮膚為再次接觸到柔軟棉質便服而欣喜得喧囂。  
步伐逐漸靠近明亮的醫院大門，威爾覺得自己的心跳聲彷彿響亮得在空蕩沉悶的青灰色水泥長廊中激起陣陣回音。

在無數具面目全非的屍體陸續被發現後，傑克．科勞佛終於稍微願意相信威爾的清白。

 

前腳才踏出門檻，老舊而厚重的大門旋即在身後重重關上。  
威爾．葛蘭姆此刻吸入肺腔的每一粒新鮮空氣分子，以及重獲自由賦予他的每一分喜悅，  
全都是由無數被殘忍剝奪生命的醜陋軀體堆砌而成。

殘酷而諷刺地令人失笑。

轉身凝望巴爾的摩州精神病犯罪醫院，回想起被重重牢籠封鎖于地下監獄的日子，那些不再相信自己的人們，  
那些已逝去的友人，那些試圖扭曲自己心智的人，還有那位狂熱崇拜者，一切彷彿塵封多年的過往雲煙。

 

不，遊戲尚未結束。 腦內尖刻的微小聲音無情提醒。

 

的確，遊戲還不能結束。  
他還沒有將漢尼拔．萊克特的真實面目公諸於世，  
威爾必須為自己、亦是替當初唯一肯深入調查他對萊克特醫生所作出的種種指控的貝弗利．卡茨探員復仇。

 

縱然明白距離終點十分遙遠，此刻威爾只想回到屬於自己的家，享受與狗兒們共處的短暫平靜時光、  
吃點正常食物、洗個熱水澡、再好好睡上一覺。

 

「威爾，真的不需要我陪你嗎？」阿蘭娜將轎車停在距離威爾家不遠的路口。  
「不用了。」威爾面無表情地禮貌回絕，他知道阿蘭娜與漢尼拔之間的親密關係。  
面對還愚蠢地不肯相信他的「前好友」，威爾除了給予警告以外亦不想再多說。

「等你精神好些，也許我們可以一起吃個飯？」搖下車窗朝威爾的背影詢問，  
而對方只是冷冷回了句「好，再見。」便默默朝家的方向走去。

或許阿蘭娜認為死咬著漢尼拔不放的自己真的瘋了，但威爾深信，  
萊克特醫生的紳士面具在不久的將來會被撕碎扯下，  
而他則會親手替這齣精彩絕倫的真相公開秀揭開終場序幕。

 

每當腦內開始沙盤推演各式獵捕漢尼拔的計劃，威爾的背便開始刺痛，尖銳黑色鹿角染著濡濕腥紅，  
自肩胛骨處緩緩穿透皮肉。原來他以為自己永遠無法學會承受這般撕心裂肺的疼，  
但經過在陰暗潮濕的單人監禁室中沈思的無數小時，威爾明白了一個道理：

想摧毀黑暗，自己就必須化為較之更深沈、更汙穢的闇。

過去受到人倫、道德、以及社會感官等重擔壓迫的肩在領悟後頓時變輕，  
即使名為威爾．葛蘭姆的靈魂逐漸被墮落與血腥污染、然後吞噬，他毫不猶豫，亦絕不後悔。

 

接近閒置已久的房子，狗兒們嗅到主人的氣味，一窩蜂興奮地飛奔至威爾身邊。

「溫斯頓！好久不見！」彷彿前一秒的陰沈不曾存在過，威爾溺愛地摸摸愛犬的頭，  
如果他的世界百分之九十九都已被復仇陰影所籠罩，  
那剩下百分之一的動人光明便來自於這群願意無條件愛著他的狗夥伴。

 

眼角餘光發現有人站在自家門口，威爾將視線自猛搖尾巴的溫斯頓身上移開，  
目光與不請自來的客人相交，不由得感到驚訝。

「嘿。」留著近黑深棕短髮的男人微笑著向威爾招手。  
深藍夾克、黑色長褲與冷棕色皮鞋的搭配與上回兩人見面時一身慘白獄卒裝的形象相差甚遠。

「麥修．布朗？」威爾走向在精神病院內以葛蘭姆狂熱份子身份闖入自己生命中的男人。  
眼前這位笑得開朗的男人曾經為了幫自己出院而殺害一無名辜的保安，並將該受害者的右耳割下，寄給正在接受法庭公審的威爾。  
亦是同一位男人，在接收到「幫我殺了漢尼拔．萊克特」的無理要求後，什麼理由也不多問便乾脆地對萊克特醫生下手。

縱然殺害漢尼拔的行動沒有成功，但麥修對他的忠誠的確令出乎威爾意料。

 

「你怎麼會在這裡？」來到麥修面前，威爾平靜地問。  
如果他沒記錯，阿蘭娜說過麥修被傑克所發射的子彈擊中後因失血過多而陷入昏迷，直至上週都還躺在醫院。

「你⋯沒有生氣？」麥修避開威爾的視線，抱歉地低下頭。  
「我為什麼要生氣？」威爾納悶地回問。

「萊克特醫生的事，我失手了。」對於辜負打從心底崇拜的葛蘭姆先生這件事，麥修耿耿於懷。  
「沒關係。」坦白說，倘若漢尼拔如此輕易地被麥修解決，那才真是不可思議。

「你的傷還好嗎？」上下打量站得直挺挺的麥修，乍看之下搜尋不到對方受過傷的痕跡。  
「還好，離開醫院時順手帶了點消炎藥和止痛藥。」聽見葛蘭姆先生沒有不開心，麥修露出放心的笑容，掏出藏在口袋內的一大包藥物。

「啊⋯但我現在無家可歸了。」麥修的語氣聽不出害怕或慌張，威爾忍不住微笑，  
這傢伙寧可冒著被警方追捕或被漢尼拔為報仇而殺的風險，也要趕來見自己一面，真是傻得可以。

 

「那是什麼？」威爾注意到對方腳邊擺了兩個裝滿各種食物與生活用品的棕色方形大紙袋。

「你家空了這麼久應該沒東西吃，所以我就自作主張買了些補給品⋯」麥修不好意思地搔了搔耳後。  
威爾不可思議地眨眨眼，有能力逃走也就罷了，居然還有餘裕擔心剛離開精神病院的自己會餓著，  
麥修的付出可謂完全超越他所能理解的範圍。

 

「明明是逃犯，哪來的錢？」威爾問。俯身靠近最上方擺了一盒雞蛋的紙袋，底下還裝了火腿、牛奶、英式馬芬等等各式食材。  
內心不由得感嘆麥修的採購比每回到超市買了牛奶就忘記雞蛋，或拿了麵粉便忘記奶油之類的自己實在細心太多。

 

「之前的藏身處有一些現金，夠用一陣子。」麥修語畢，沈默片刻才再開口。  
「恭⋯恭喜你自由了，葛蘭姆先生。」不知怎地，威爾對於葛蘭姆先生這個稱呼感到有些不習慣，就好像麥修刻意疏遠彼此距離一樣。  
「那我就不打擾你了，請好好休息。」背起裝著所有身家的黑色行李袋，麥修準備離去。

 

「等等、你打算逃去哪？」  
喊住較自己年輕許多的男人，狗兒們彷彿能理解威爾的想法，非常一致地將目光轉至麥修身上。  
「不知道。」不忍說，葛蘭姆先生霎那間看起來真的好像犬群老大，麥修差點笑場。

 

「我需要有人幫忙把這些食物搬進去，家裡也非常需要大掃除。」威爾笑著說。

麥修不敢相信地瞪大雙眼，威爾非但沒有對謀殺計畫的失敗發飆，更在明明知道藏匿逃犯亦是罪行的狀況下邀請自己留在他家。

 

「我只會帶給你麻煩。」搖頭，他應該離開。  
「可是我想請你留下來。」威爾知道自己的一字一句對男人有著極大影響力。

「葛蘭姆先生，如果留下來，我總有一天會克制不住。」  
話中含義再明顯不過，其實麥修自己也不記不清從何時開始，對威爾的崇拜摻入了更多複雜的情感。

 

「麥修，過來。」輕聲命令，由不得對方拒絕。

麥修甫踏入伸手可觸及範圍，威爾便將身高比自己高出一些的男人拉近，雙唇非常不浪漫地用力吻上對方。  
停頓幾秒後抽身，威爾看著連耳根子都紅透的麥修，不小心笑出來。

「葛蘭姆先生，我真的會停不下來。」沒等對方回話，麥修捧起威爾的臉，奉上十分溫柔卻充滿熱情的深吻。  
舌順著牙齦弧線划過，輕觸溫熱的口腔內側，威爾活了這麼多歲還真沒感受過如此充滿攻擊性的吻。

 

「先進屋裡好不好？」夕陽漸漸西沉，晚風吹來越發寒冷。威爾好不容易掙脫麥修的唇，喘著氣說。  
雖然現在兩人體溫高得快燒起來，但他可不願意甫出院即感冒發燒。  
再說，愛犬們也還冷著，加上麥修的傷也未痊癒，更是不宜凍著。

聽話地放手，沈默不語地抱起兩個紙袋，麥修跟隨威爾身後進入沒開暖氣的微冷屋內。  
將食物分門別類放入冰箱的過程感覺比一世紀還要漫長，威爾不時偷瞄仍不發一語的麥修，  
不曉得對方是否為自己突然喊暫停而不悅。

 

「這邊都弄好了，還有事要完成嗎？」收好食材，並在客廳壁爐燃起溫暖柴火的麥修來到分裝完狗飼料後，  
正在廚房洗手的威爾身邊。由身後環住較自己年長的男性，抓住對方的雙手，溫水順著手與手間的縫隙流下，麥修稍微低頭湊近威爾的耳畔。

「如果沒有，請告訴我臥室怎麼走⋯」綿密的吻伴著輕輕啃咬由耳骨往下蔓延，威爾將緊緊黏在身旁的麥修領入陰暗的臥房，雙雙倒向柔軟的單人床。

床單的冰冷更加凸顯出交纏身軀的炙熱，比剛才更加深沈的親吻令威爾暈頭轉向。  
麥修非常不客氣地在男人身上留下無數吻痕，舌尖滑過喉結，充滿情慾與愛戀地仔細勾勒鎖骨線條，威爾的一切都應該屬於他、亦都將屬於他。

指尖順勢向下探伸，麥修非常利落地褪去威爾的衣物，看著壓在身下喘息的男性，他還是第一次真切感受到如此想要完全占有一個人的獨佔欲。

「威爾，疼的話就咬我吧。」  
雖然已經耐心地用手指讓威爾稍微習慣些，忍不住釋放過一回的身體在潤滑劑的輔助下也柔軟許多，但麥修還是多少有些擔心。  
威爾開玩笑地作勢輕咬麥修的肩，換來對方寵溺的笑。

進入瞬間疼得威爾快哭出來，但他並不介意，亦不願停下。

「深呼吸，放鬆點。」麥修安撫著身下的人，威爾點點頭後努力慢慢地放鬆。

在完全被另一個人的熱度緊緊包覆的霎那，麥修差一點點就失去理智，但為了不讓威爾受傷，他非常克制地由淺淺移動開始。

從未與男人上過床的威爾根本無法緩緩消化初次經驗，麥修只要稍微動作便惹得他控制不住地發出甜膩喊聲。  
見威爾似乎慢慢習慣，麥修逐漸放任理性飄遠，取而代之的是伴隨律動將威爾推向愉悅潰堤邊緣的濃烈欲望。

高潮之後身體與精神上的放鬆讓威爾很快地陷入久違的熟睡中，麥修稍微躺了一會兒後自威爾體內退出，  
走入浴室沖完澡後，不忘用溫熱的濕毛巾替威爾將身體擦乾淨。

單人床對兩個大男人而言有點擠，但麥修一點也不在乎。鑽入威爾懷裡，麥修靠著男人的胸口，環著對方的腰安穩入睡。

 

隔天中午，威爾被壓在身上的重量給弄醒。  
他都忘記自己有多久不曾享受過不受噩夢影響的一夜好眠。  
親暱地拍拍狗兒的背，威爾發現床上只剩自己一人。

起身至浴室梳洗，腦中想著自己今日應該去找傑克．科勞佛談談，還有是否要直接去見漢尼拔，  
但心裏卻不斷浮現與麥修有關的種種。

「威爾．葛蘭姆，你該不會是⋯」

愛上他了吧？ 

換上乾淨的居家服，威爾走進廚房，打算隨便弄點東西吃。  
早知道那傢伙會離開，真不應該聽信內心一時衝動跟他上床，弄得現在不只腰疼，情緒也忍不住變得低落。

 

「早安。」麥修的嗓音傳入耳中，威爾驚訝地看著正將香氣四溢的早點盛盤端上小餐桌的男人，他沒有離開、沒有丟下自己。  
「早安。」走上前輕啄麥修的臉頰，對方則回敬一個淺淡的吻。

「咖啡要加糖或奶精嗎？」麥修問。  
「黑咖啡就好。」在餐桌邊坐下，望著滿桌料理，家事、廚藝、甚至生理欲望都能完美提供的麥修此刻儼然登上威爾心中的理想情人寶座。

 

「麥修，也許你不想再與充滿血腥與殺戮的過去有牽扯，但我還不能抽身。」等到對方坐定，威爾開口。  
昨晚他終於看見麥修腰間的槍傷，以前或許他不會在乎這傢伙是活是死，但現在他只要想到漢尼拔可能會找上麥修並將他殺害便感到不安。

「因為漢尼拔．萊克特還活著，對嗎？」威爾對麥修的疑問點頭作為回應。

「現在才要我走已經太遲了。」好不容易得到所愛的人，麥修不可能離開，即便代價可能要了他的命。

「威爾，聽著，無論你要我做什麼都可以，但我不可能拋下你離開。」  
或許就跟威爾不願讓他隻身逃亡一樣，麥修亦不想讓威爾重回過去難熬的孤獨日子。

說來也是，他們倆的手上早已血跡斑斑，事到如今再上演「我不願你受苦」的戲碼未免太矯情。

 

「敬我們充滿光明的未來。」打趣地諷刺，咖啡杯互相敲擊，威爾與麥修相視而笑。


End file.
